Poseidon (God of War)
Poseidon is the Greek god of the seas and a boss from God of War III. History Great War Along with the rest of his godly brethren, Poseidon battled the Titans in the devastating Great War. He helped his brother, Hades, bring down the Titan, Atlas, striking him with his lightning magic, weakening him until the god of the dead could tear out his soul. After the defeat of the Titans at the hands of Zeus with the Blade of Olympus, Poseidon gained dominion over the seas. ''God of War'' After the Hydra emerged, it began terrorizing the Aegean Sea and challenging Poseidon’s dominance. During one of its attacks on a fleet of ships, Kratos appeared and began battling the Hydra’s lesser heads. As he continued fighting the monster, Poseidon appeared before the Ghost of Sparta and gave him the magic of Poseidon’s Rage, which would allow Kratos to unleash the god of the sea’s lightning magic from his body. The Spartan succeeded in slaying the Hydra, allowing Poseidon to retake his control of the seas. ''God of War: Ghost of Sparta'' Poseidon was the ruler of Atlantis. When Poseidon found out that Kratos was heading to Atlantis, he set forth Scylla (and other creatures) to prevent Kratos from sinking Atlantis. After Kratos was successful in sinking Atlantis, Poseidon eventually found out. While Kratos was sailing toward the Sunken Atlantis, Poseidon sent an army to attack Kratos. After they were defeated, Poseidon decided to strike the ship with lightning. When Kratos reached Atlantis, Poseidon warned Kratos that he will regret on what he has done, with Kratos ignoring him. ''God of War II'' After Zeus’ defeat at the hands of Kratos, Poseidon attended a meeting on Mt. Olympus that the king of the gods had called. Along with the other remaining gods, the god of the sea witnessed the Ghost of Sparta lead the Titans in an attack on the mountain. ''God Of War III'' When Kratos and the Titans were climbing up Olympus, Poseidon quickly leapt to the defense of Mt. Olympus and dropped from the top of the mountain, smashing through Epimetheus’ chest and landing in the ocean at the bottom. Poseidon then summoned the Hippocampis, which began taking hold of the Titans, including Gaia. The sea god eventually emerged from the seas in a watery construct modeled after himself with Hippocampis sprouting from the bottom. Kratos was unphased by Poseidon's new form; he was even unafraid of Poseidon's warning that Kratos had defied the gods for the last time. Poseidon used the Hippocampis to hold Gaia, while he attacked the Titaness and Kratos. After a terrible battle, the Ghost of Sparta was sent flying through the center of the construct, colliding with his body and knocking the sea god out of his watery form. As Kratos advanced on Poseidon, he warned Kratos that Olympus’ destruction meant the world’s destruction. The Ghost of Sparta did not react and proceeded to brutally beat on the sea god, before finally finishing Poseidon by gouging out his eyes with his thumbs and snapping his neck. Kratos threw his body off the mountain and, when it collided with the seas, an enormous tidal wave swept across Greece, leaving almost nothing above water. Later on, while Kratos was in Poseidon's Chamber, he found note. It was revealed that Poseidon had been suspicious of Zeus' behavior and was also interested in Pandora’s power. Powers As a god, Poseidon is extremely powerful and has the power to unleash the seas and violent storms as his weapon. He can generate an enormous Titan-esque form made from water and rock with a large pillar of water leading to the seas below and Leviathans emerging from the bottom of his upper body. Poseidon wields a trident that can shake the earth and unleash lightning attacks and being a god, he is immortal and proof against most forms of attack. He seems to be able to shape-shift and can also grant others aspects of his power. Trivia *Poseidon was voiced by Fred Tatasciore in the original God of War, but was voiced by Gideon Emery in God of War: Ghost of Sparta and God of War III. *He was the first god encountered in God of War and the first god to fall in God of War III. *Poseidon’s appearance differs greatly from God of War to God of War III. This is most likely because the creators had not planned for sequels. However statues of Poseidon seen in Poseidon’s Chambers in God of War III do resemble his God of War appearance. The canonical reason may be that Poseidon simply used his godly powers to shape-shift. *During the battle with Kratos, Poseidon mentioned that “Atlantis will be avenged”, referencing that Kratos brought about the city's destruction. *The reason that the Leviathans take the form of horses is reference to that fact that in Greek mythology, Poseidon created horses. * Poseidon’s design during the boss battle in God of War III seems to be based on the original design of the Titan, Oceanus, who was planned to appear in God of War II, but didn’t make it into the game. *It's likely that when Kratos opened Pandora's Box, Poseidon was probably infected by Vengeance ''or Anger.'' **Unlike his brothers however, Poseidon showed to be more resilience to the evils of Pandora's Box, and although corrupted as well, it was not to the extent of his brothers. *It's possible that Poseidon was investigating the recent decisions of Zeus for the manufacture of the labyrinth, and its mysterious prisoner. He took to view that recently, Zeus was not the brother that he knew before, as he thought that Zeus was infected by the evil Fear. Video Category:Video Game Villains Category:God Of War Villains Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Bosses Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Mythology Villains Category:Elementals Category:Siblings Category:Spear Users Category:Theology Villains Category:Size-Shifter Category:Scapegoat Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Male Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Molluscs Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Cryomancers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Crustaceans Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Omnipotents Category:Humanoid Category:Hegemony Category:Perissodactyls Category:God Killer Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Evil Ruler